


The Lorax 2: Thneedville's Threat

by sunflower624



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Past Torture, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower624/pseuds/sunflower624
Summary: It's been a few years since the events of The Lorax. The Once-ler is alive and thriving, spending time in the forest with the animals, the Lorax, and the boy that saved everything: Ted Wiggins!Everyone is different now. Ted and Audrey are 18-years-old, finally adults and can venture off, but Audrey begins to feel that something bad is going to happen. She trusts her guts and her beliefs are true. Someone is returning and is determined to destroy the Truffula Trees and put an end to nature, but the guardians of the forest won't let that happen.Warning: Multiple personalities of Ted Wiggins, Emotional Trauma, and Depression Mentioned
Relationships: Audrey/Ted Wiggins, The Once-ler & Ted Wiggins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Lorax 2: Thneedville's Threat

In Thneedville, you could see trees everywhere. Not fake trees but ACTUAL trees. They were gorgeous and the citizens of Thneedville preferred them over anything plastic. It had been years since Ted was able to convince everyone to save the final tree. It took tons of work and convincing, but it happened and he was the hero of Thneedville. Ted considered the Once-ler the real hero. If it wasn't for the Once-ler and Audrey, he wouldn't have realized how important the trees truly were and the need of them. 

Meanwhile, in Truffula Forest, it seemed like the golden years again. The animals were there, the sun shined bright upon each tree, and everyone was there. The Once-ler still wore a similar outfit but converted to his old style, slightly - his face cleanly shaved. 

The Lorax still had that mustache, though. It was that bright yellow and he never really aged much, unlike the Once-ler. The elder years hit Oncie hard, but he didn't care. He was just happy to have this forest back, his friends back, and hope in humanity and himself again. 


End file.
